


YOUR3 M1N3 NOW

by Mini_Monster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Monster/pseuds/Mini_Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redglare getting her dominance on on Mindfang, bitemarks and all. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUR3 M1N3 NOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etanseline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/gifts).




End file.
